


Evil, Eviler

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Almost Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rare that Spencer actually says "I told you so." He can usually hold the urge in, it's not needed in the workplace but this time. This time he can't keep it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil, Eviler

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : [Reidemption](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Remington/pseuds/Reidemption)
> 
> I felt it was time to post this as this week's past story was my first true not a happy ending story. Hope you guys enjoy!

"So am I allowed to say I told you so?" Spencer asked as he leaned back in his seat on the jet. Everyone on the team looked at him, confused. "October 2008, the Angel Maker revamped case."

No one's look changed as they looked at him. Everyone was tired but he seriously doubted a single one of them would remember without a little prompting, of course Blake had a reason to not understand as she wasn't there.

Aaron was the first. He sighed and his head dropped into his hand. To everyone else on the jet it looked like he was rubbing at the bridge of his nose but Spencer knew that he was trying to hold in a laugh. He could just make out the upturned corner of his lip. 

"Reid, what are you talking about?" Morgan asked as he finally pulled off his headphones. It was dark out. The dark skinned man was sitting at an angle from him with JJ across and Blake at his side. Rossi and Aaron were on the couch across from the seats. They had moved there to give the good news about them taking Aaron's name out of the list for section chief. 

"Evil twin, eviler twin." 

JJ was the first to outright laugh. Rossi followed after while Morgan just looked at him. 

"Reid gave us the off the wall theory that when a dead body turned up that was killed in exactly the same manner as the Angel Maker that his eviler twin had committed the crimes. Every single one of us looked at him like he was insane. While he was incorrect in that case, he was fully correct in this one."

Blake started to laugh and Morgan just sighed with a smile on his face.

"You were correct, Pretty Boy. It just took five years for your hypothesis to become correct."

Spencer smiled at the team before turning back to his book. He wasn't going to rub it into the team's face. He wasn't that kind of person. Instead he was going to take his rewards when he got home. He smirked at Aaron when his lover looked at him. He'd bet Aaron after that case that they’d come across a set of twins where one was eviler than the other. The odds were in his favor. Aaron bet him breakfast in bed and a day of blow jobs. Spencer was looking forward to his win.  
**The End**


End file.
